Wu
Sensei Wu is a wise old man and the mentor to the Ninja. He is the First Spinjitzu Master's second born son, Misako's brother-in-law, Garmadon's younger brother, and Lloyd's paternal uncle. Wu endured a traumatic childhood as his big brother Garmadon was bitten by The Great Devourer and infected with evil. After a battle between brothers broke out, Wu cast him into the Underworld. Not long after, Wu began to train four teenagers - Cole, Jay, Kai, and Zane - in the ways of Spinjitzu before sending them out to find the Golden Weapons. After Lloyd released the Serpentine, Wu discovered his nephew's destiny was to become the Green Ninja, and immediately oversaw the four Ninja as they trained Lloyd. Wu was was later reunited with Garmadon's wife, Misako, who joined Wu and the Ninja in their battle against The Overlord and the Stone Army. When Lloyd defeated the Overlord, Garmadon was purified of evil, much fo Wu's relief. When the Nindroid conflict began, Wu was captured by the Digital Overlord and corrupted into a spiteful cyborg. After the Digital Overlord was vanquished, Wu was purified and aided the Ninja as they fought the Overlord and his army. The battle ended when Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master. The loss of Zane disbanded the Ninja team until they reunited to find him on a mysterious island. Upon discovering their whereabouts, Wu sent out Nya before uniting with the Elemental Masters. At the Corridor of Elders, Wu helped fight an old enemy and his army until his brother was banished to the Cursed Realm in an effort to end the war. Following the loss, Wu retired and opened a tea shop. When his first pupil, Morro, possessed Lloyd and embarked on a quest to find his father's tomb, Wu trained Nya to harness her element and fight the ghosts. After Morro claimed the Realm Crystal and freed his master into Stiix, Wu helped evacuate the city as Nya destroyed the Cursed Realm, along with Morro, who accepted his fate. Shortly after, a vengeful djinn sought vengeance for the destruction of his home realm, and he trapped Wu in the Sword of Souls. After Jay made his final wish, recent events were reversed and Ninjago was left safe. On the Day of the Departed, Wu led the Ninja during their day of remembrance, as he commemorated his father at the old monastery. However, Cole accidentally revived the Ninjas' old enemies, including Morro, who confronted Wu at the monastery and told him of Yang's plans to isolate Cole and defeat the Ninja. With Morro's help, Wu reunited the team before setting off to Yang's Temple, where he witnessed Cole becoming a human once more. Biography Early Life Sensei Wu is the second born son of the First Spinjitzu Master. In Wu's childhood, he and Garmadon were the best of friends. One day in his youth, Wu lost his father's katana during a spar, and Garmadon climbed over the wall to retrieve it. While outside, The Great Devourer bit Garmadon's hand, corrupting him with its venom. As a result of the growing evil within him, Garmadon became increasingly distant from his family, but he and Wu would remain civil with each other for some time. Shortly after his brother left to train under Master Chen, Wu found a young boy, Morro, rummaging through the monastery's trash cans in search of food. Wu took pity on him and trained him in the ways of the Ninja. He soon discovered that Morro was a descendant of the Elemental Master of Wind and believed him to be the Green Ninja. This ended up being his greatest regret as the thought of the power that came with the title made Morro incredible arrogant and he flew into a fit of rage when the Golden Weapons did not react as they did when they eventually revealed Lloyd. Wu eventually refused to train him any more, and Morro left vowing to find the tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master. Garmadon eventually returned to fight alongside his brother and the Elemental Masters in the Serpentine War, where they imprisoned the Serpentine, exiled Chen and Clouse, and banished Arcturus to the Cursed Realm. When Garmadon married Misako and fathered Lloyd, Wu was happy for his brother, but also somewhat melancholy, as he personally harbored some affection for Misako. After their father died, Garmadon and Wu vowed to protect the Golden Weapons. Garmadon, however, eventually succumbed to the darkness from the Devourer, and planned to steal the Weapons. But when he tried, Wu confronted him and they fought. Wu won the battle, but at a cost. The kimono he was wearing had a protection spell to keep him safe from evil. This in turn worked on Garmadon, and cast Garmadon into the Underworld, banishing him for what could have been eternity. Peace returned to Ninjago, but knowing his brother's ambition to get all Four Weapons, he sealed each one away and placed a guardian to protect each individual one. Fearing his own demise one day, Wu created a map of the weapon's location and entrusted it with an honest blacksmith. Several years later, Wu began searching for the descendants of some of the Elemental Masters to train them in the way of the Ninja. He found Cole climbing a tall mountain, Jay on a city rooftop after his glider failed, and Zane at the bottom of a frozen pond testing himself. He brought each one back to the monastery to train them together. Reclaiming the Golden Weapons Way of the Ninja Wu eventually returned to Ignacia in the hopes of convincing the blacksmith's son Kai to become the Master of Fire, and thus eventually the caretaker of the Sword of Fire. Upon arriving however, he was disappointed that Four Weapons sold only tools for a samurai and voiced his complaints. In response, Wu was promptly ordered to leave by Kai. Yet Wu didn't get far as the Skulkin Army soon attacked the blacksmith shop. Kai was quickly defeated by Samukai and Wu rushed in to save him, using Spinjitzu. The Skulkin General used his daggers to topple the nearby water tower as a distraction, and Wu hurried to save Kai from being crushed by it. Wu was alarmed to hear Samukai mention Garmadon as the Skulkin captured Nya, yet didn't have time to contemplate the matter as Kai attempted to go after them. Wu told Kai of the Golden Weapons and advised him to become a Ninja in order to save his sister. Sensei Wu took Kai to the Monastery of Spinjitzu atop the Mountain of a Million Steps where he gave the blacksmith one simple instruction; finish the training course before he finished his tea. However, Wu finished his drink even before the young blacksmith had a chance to start and told him to try again the next day, hoping to teach him patience. Kai eventually succeeded and Wu told him that a final test would come the next day. The Golden Weapon That night Jay, Cole, and Zane arrived at the monastery and attacked Kai. Wu eventually awoke and rushed out to the training yard to stop the fight. There he used Spinjitzu to give them their appropriate gis and announce their name and element. He then explained their mission before deciding that it was time to retrieve the first Golden Weapon. To get there, Wu had the Ninja pull him in a carriage as a team building exercise. Upon arriving, Wu warned them not to use the scythe once they found it, and remained behind while the Ninja infiltrated the skeleton's mines. Yet Kai ignored Sensei's warning and used the weapon in defense against the Earth Dragon, thus creating a large opening in the ground which the Ninja used to escape. Wu chastised Kai for his actions and walked back to the carriage to go the next weapon. King of Shadows As the Ninja sailed through the Frozen Wasteland, "drifting aimlessly for miles," Wu took a perch on the dragon sculpture at the front of the ship they were using. Wu unexpectedly turned around and informed the Ninja about the Tornado of Creation, before the ship crashed into the Ice Fortress. After they claimed the Shurikens of Ice, Wu sent the Ninja alone to retrieve the Nunchucks of Lightning from the Floating Ruins while he prepared a camp in the Forest of Tranquility. That night the Ninja celebrated their success thus far, though Wu was hesitant as they had yet to claim the Sword of Fire. Nevertheless Kai manage to convince him to show them some dance moves before they all fell asleep. Later that night, Kai was lured to the Fire Temple by Garmadon and Wu followed, arriving as his brother was using his shadow to defeat Kai. Wu used his own shadow to stop Garmadon and recovered the Sword of Fire, only to learn that the Skulkin had stolen the other three weapons. Kai, Wu, and Nya attempted to escape from the Temple to help the other Ninja, but Garmadon awoke the Fire Dragon who quickly blocked their way out. Realizing the Skulkin were on their way to unite the weapons, Wu used the Sword of Fire to cut a rock free from the pool of lava, thereby sending himself into the Underworld with the Fire Sword to keep the weapons apart. Weapons of Destiny Upon arrival in the Underworld, Sensei Wu headed straight for Lord Garmadon's Dark Fortress, where he confronted his brother in the throne room. He easily defeated the Skulkin soldiers sent after him, but soon faced a far greater challenge: Samukai, wielding the other three Golden Weapons. Sensei Wu fought hard, using the Sword of Fire to great effect, but Samukai's use of the other Golden Weapons overwhelmed him, leading to his defeat moments after the Ninja broke into the fortress themselves. As Sensei Wu recovered his wits, Samukai took the Sword of Fire and challenged Lord Garmadon for the throne of the Underworld. However, Garmadon simply laughed, revealing that the power of all four Golden Weapons was too much for anyone - even himself - to control, and Samukai was disintegrated as the weapons formed a portal. As Garmadon prepared to enter the portal, Sensei Wu tried to reach out to his brother, claiming that their father would not have wanted any of this to happen. His pleas were rebuffed by Garmadon, who revealed that his real plan was to trick Samukai into using all four Golden Weapons at once, thereby creating a portal to a realm where he could find the power to safely wield the powerful weapons himself. With that, Garmadon fled through the portal, leaving Sensei Wu and his pupils to gather the Golden Weapons and return to the mortal realm. Return of the Serpentine Rise of the Snakes Amidst Ninjago's era of peace, Sensei Wu often spent time meditating to Spirit Smoke in his quarters, though on one occasion he was interrupted by the sound of the Ninja fighting. Curious he entered the training ground to find it deserted. He followed the cries of battle to the living room only to find the Ninja playing video games. Angered at the sight, Wu unplugged the TV and expressed his dismay about them neglecting their training. As a response to their angered outbursts, he began to speak about the power of the Golden Weapons and how they had let to unlock their True Potentials. The Ninja however ignored his warnings and returning to their video game, assuring their sensei that they would be ready when Lord Garmadon returned. However at the moment, Nya arrived and informed them that Garmadon had in fact returned and was spotted approaching Jamanakai Village. Wu observed them rush to their dragons, displaying that they were clearly not in peak shape. As they flew away, Nya approached him and ask if they would ever reach their true potential to which he replied that they would "in time". Later in the day, Wu was disturbed from his meditation to find the Ninja in the training course surrounded by flames. After using the Shurikens of Ice to extinguish the fire, Wu angrily demanded an explanation. The Ninja revealed they had discovered the prophecy of the Green Ninja and had been holding a tournament to determine who it would be, though Wu informed them that none of them had achieved the skills for the title. Wu returned to the Spirit Smoke and saw a vision of the Hypnobrai attacking Jamanakai Village. He quickly sent the ninja on ahead and by the time he arrived at the village, the Serpentine had retreated. Now realizing that a new threat was upon them, the Ninja apologized for their lazy attitudes and implored their sensei to teach them the secrets of the Golden Weapons. Wu agreed and they returned to the Monastery. Home Once again, Sensei Wu's meditation was interrupted by his pupils' noise-making, but he was pleasantly surprised to find them in the training course rather than the game room. He dissuaded the Ninja from questioning Zane's odd behavior and tried to comfort Zane when he became melancholy over not knowing his origins. Later, Sensei Wu ate dinner with his pupils and was dragged into a friendly food fight. The next day, the Ninja set out to Wildwood Forest on a tip from Zane, who had stumbled upon Lloyd's Treehouse Fortress after following a mysterious Falcon. Sensei Wu initially remained at the Monastery of Spinjitzu with Nya, but only so he could prepare himself for the battle against the Serpentine. He and Nya flew to the forest astride Flame's back, only to find the fortress crumbling and Cole attacking his allies (due to Skales' hypnotism). Recognizing the signs of Hypnobrai Hypnotism, Sensei Wu played the Sacred Flute, breaking the spell and allowing the Ninja to escape the fortress moments before it collapsed completely. On their way back to the monastery, Sensei Wu explained the flute's significance to the Ninja, claiming that it would play a large part in the defeat of the Hypnobrai. When Flame returned to the monastery, the group was horrified to see it completely destroyed - the Hypnobrai had burned it to the ground after retrieving their staff. As the Ninja rushed to free the other dragons from their burning stable, they blamed Zane for their loss, prompting Sensei Wu to rebuke them for their rash anger. Before the Ninja could apologize, Zane had already flown into the night on the back of his dragon. Despite the loss of their home, Sensei Wu remained optimistic as he and his pupils erected a meager shelter from what they could salvage from the Monastery. The next day, Zane returned and explained that the Falcon had led him to a new home: the Destiny's Bounty. As the Ninja rushed to explore the ship, Sensei Wu promised that they would help Zane find his family, only for Zane to reply that they were his family. Snakebit As the Ninja worked on restoring the Destiny's Bounty, Jay's parents, Ed and Edna, came by to visit their son. Sensei Wu watched in amusement as Jay struggled to remain calm despite his parents' embarrassing antics; commenting afterwards that the Blue Ninja could teach them all "the art of kissing pillows." The next day, he noticed that the Ninjas' dragons were molting, and told his pupils that the beasts would have to go to the Spirit Coves to complete their metamorphosis. After seeing the dragons off, Sensei Wu joined the others in walking to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk so Jay could visit his parents. Upon arrival, they found the owners stuffed in a fridge, slowly transforming into snakes. Sensei Wu immediately realized that Ed and Edna had been bitten by the Fangpyre tribe, a suspicion confirmed when the Fangpyre revealed themselves, along with Lloyd (who had released them in hopes of getting revenge on the Hypnobrai who betrayed him). The Ninja immediately jumped into battle, fending off the snakes and their new vehicles while Sensei Wu began playing the Sacred Flute to weaken the Serpentine. Unfortunately for him, Lloyd drowned out the music with a Fangpyre-infected boombox; when Sensei Wu demanded that Lloyd stop that, his evil nephew simply turned up the volume and claimed not to hear his words. In the confusion, Sensei Wu was almost bitten by a Fangpyre Scout, but Edna knocked him out with a frying pan. The Fangpyre were eventually forced to retreat, but their staff and its anti-venom was still in the hands of General Fangtom. To save Ed and Edna, Sensei Wu told the Ninja about the Golden Weapons' ability to transform, and the Ninja soon manifested vehicles of their own with which to pursue the fleeing Serpentine. Jay managed to retrieve the staff, but his inexperience with his new vehicle caused him to lose focus, reverting the jet to its original form. The other Ninja soon followed, and the group barely escaped back to the Destiny's Bounty with the anti-venom. Never Trust a Snake One day, Sensei Wu discovered the Ninja slacking off their duties in order to discuss a dream Zane had about the Green Ninja. As punishment, he made them train constantly until they could answer a riddle: "What is the best way to defeat an enemy?" Over the course of the next few days, the Ninja alternated between training and pondering the riddle, but nothing they thought of proved to be correct. However, more pressing matters arose when Lloyd resurfaced with a new ally: Pythor P. Chumsworth, Serpentine General of the dreaded Anacondrai tribe. The villains took over Darkley's Boarding School for Bad Boys, forcing the Ninja to head out - Sensei Wu and Nya followed in the Destiny's Bounty, arriving just in time to see Pythor betray Lloyd by stealing The Map of Dens and leaving him to be apprehended. Despite the Ninjas' demands that Lloyd be punished horribly, Sensei Wu insisted that he take care of his nephew, and proceeded to give him a home aboard the ship. When the Ninja protested, Wu revealed the answer to his unsolved riddle: "The best way to defeat an enemy...is to make him your friend." Can of Worms The Snake King Tick Tock The Ninja realize they may have reached their full potential, and accidentally disturb Wu while he is packing. He tells them the story of how and why Garmadon was bitten by the Great Devourer and turned evil, before telling them they have completed their training. He then leaves for Mystake's tea shop for Traveller's Tea, and uses it to travel into the alternate dimension Lord Garmadon had escaped into in search of his help in getting Lloyd back and defeating the Serpentine. Once Bitten, Twice Shy Garmadon confronts Wu and a battle ensues, with Garmadon summoning the Mud Monsters to consume Wu. Wu tells Garmadon that Lloyd is in danger, and Garmadon rescues Sensei just in time to prevent him from dying. They then journey to The Mountain of Madness. The Royal Blacksmiths Upon reaching the Mountain, Wu and Garmadon climb up, encountering the Craglings. They defeat the Craglings, and climb up to the top and escape through a vortex back to Ninjago. The Green Ninja After returning to Ninjago, Wu brought Garmadon to the Bounty, much to the dismay of Kai. All of Nothing The Rise of The Great Devourer Wu tells the Ninja they must do everything to destroy The Great Devourer. Day of The Great Devourer Sensei Wu is consumed by the Devourer, and is only seen at the end of the episode after Garmadon destroys the Great Devourer. He finds his tea kettle among what is left of the Devourer, commenting that it is still hot. Darkness Shall Rise Sensei Wu and Nya leave on a one day road trip to get medicine for the Ultra Dragon and some other things, and returns just in time to save Lloyd from Skales who was plotting to kidnap him and convince Garmadon that he (Skales) should be in charge. Pirates Vs. Ninja Wu observed Kai train Lloyd in their apartment, though when the Ninja agreed that their conditions weren't suitable to properly train him, Wu sent them out into the city to find a better place. Double Trouble Ninjaball Run Child's Play Sensei Wu saw the Ninja off on their mission to the Ninjago Museum of History, where Lord Garmadon was attempting to revive a Grundle. When the Ninja did not return from their mission (due to being de-aged into children as a side-effect of Garmadon's spell), Sensei Wu joined Nya in searching for them. Their efforts proving fruitless, the duo returned to the Bounty, only to find a message from Lloyd, asking them to meet him and the Ninja at the Ninjago Doomsday Comix Book store. Putting some of the pieces together, Sensei Wu has Nya accompany him to Mystake's tea shop, where they request some Tomorrow's Tea. Due to Mystake having trouble finding the tea, Sensei Wu and Nya did not reach the comic book store until nightfall, finding the Ninja at the mercy of the revived Grundle. After Lloyd uses the Tomorrow's Tea to restore the Ninja and defeat the Grundle, Sensei Wu witnessed the Green Ninja aging into a young man along with his friends. Wrong Place, Wrong Time The Stone Army Wu and the Ninja travel to the Museum after the Devourer's venom has made the Museum's gift shop bobbleheads come to life. One escapes, and Wu races after it, crushing it with his foot, only to turn around to find Misako, Lloyd's mother, greet him. When the giant Stone Warrior is unveiled, the Devourer's venom drips on it, bringing it to life. Wu and the other escape it for a short period while Lloyd works on a trap. Misako finds Lloyd, and Lloyd tricks the warrior into standing on top of paper covering up the bottomless pit it was found in. Wu invites Misako to join the Ninja, and she says only if her son allows it. Lloyd allows her to, and she lives with the Ninja from that point forward. The Day Ninjago Stood Still While the Ninja train Lloyd, Sensei Wu takes his hat off to look at a photograph of him, Garmadon, and Misako. Misako unexpectedly appears behind him and startles Wu. Misako shows him her research and the scrolls containing the prophecy of the Green Ninja. Moments later, while an earthquake shakes the Bounty, Misako suggests making the NGTV tower an evacuation station for the Bounty to land on. Wu and majority, if not, all, civilians left in the city and the Ninja climb up the stairwell. Misako loses the container her research was in, and goes back to get it. Once everyone (excluding Misako) is on board, the Stone Warriors start destroying the Bounty's engines, and Wu leaves at the last moment to save Misako as the Bounty flies off. Misako gets to her research, but at a cost; she is now dangling off the side of a 20-story high stair well. Wu fights his way through the Stone Army and gets to Misako at the last moment and saves her. They are only left with one choice after the Army backs them into a corner. Zane senses that Nya should fly the Bounty downwards, and orders her to do it. Wu and Misako jump off of the building, and land on, to their surprise, the Destiny's Bounty. The Last Voyage Island of Darkness Sensei Wu sends the Ninja out to find the Temple of Light while he, Dr. Julien, Misako, and Lloyd stay back to work on vehicles for the Ninja. They complete the vehicles, (the Earth Driller and the Fire Mech) before sending out the Ninja to the Temple. When Lloyd uses the "Golden Dragon," Wu, Misako, Nya, and Julien are watching inside the Bounty and Wu is embraced by Misako. The Last Hope Return of the Overlord Rise of the Spinjitzu Master After the Final Battle After the Overlord was defeated, Sensei Wu acquired Darkley's Boarding School and turned it into "Sensei Wu's Academy," of which he became headmaster and the Ninja, (along with Nya and Dareth) become teachers. The Surge Wu takes his students and the Ninja to New Ninjago City where he, Nya, and the students are escorted around Borg Tower by P.I.X.A.L. while the Ninja speak to Cyrus Borg. However, the tour goes awry when the Digital Overlord takes over the systems, turning the machinery against the tour group. They manage to make it out of the building only to find the city under attack by its own security systems. Wu and the Ninja get the civilians to safety, though are easily outmatched by the Security Mechs. The Art of the Silent Fist Wu is taken back to Borg Tower where the Overlord probes his memory to find where the Ninja are hiding. Once the Overlord discovers the Ninjas' location, he assimilates Wu into a drone, much like he did to Cyrus Borg. Blackout Pythor breaks into Borg Tower where he takes both the hardrive containing the Digital Overlord and Wu to a location in the sewers where he uses the Electrocobrais to power them both. He then sends the now Techno Wu to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk where they attack the Ninja. The Curse of the Golden Master Techno Wu is sent along with a host of Nindroids by the Overlord to Hiroshi's Labrinth to capture Lloyd, whom they find at the heart of the maze. While Lloyd escapes, Techno Wu battles Garmadon once again. Wu is eventually victorious and captures Garmadon, taking him aboard the Nindroid MechDragon. Enter the Digiverse Techno Wu, Pythor, General Cryptor, and the Nindroids break into Borg Tower to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord. Wu and the Nindroids break down the lockdown walls in Borg Tower and break in through the savages. Techno Wu is later seen batting a Nindroid, who lifts his hood to be Sensei Garmadon. Wu is victorious, but when the Overlord is wiped, he is turned back into Sensei Wu, and helps save his brother. Codename: Arcturus Wu and Garmadon are at The Temple of Light to restore Lloyd's golden power and the Ninjas' elemental powers. Garmadon thinks it is a waste of time because they need balance, but Wu tells him it was Lloyd's idea, not his. Wu spots Cryptor and Pythor on a satellite, and sends Kai after them, but Kai becomes careless and is taken prisoner by Pythor. Later, at Borg Tower, Garmadon tells that they defeated Arcturus, an ancient Serpentine General when they were first on each other's side. Wu asks where the Serpentine do their stargazing, and Zane jumps to the answer: The Lost City of Ouroboros. The Void Wu returned to Borg Tower with Nya, Garmadon, and P.I.X.A.L. where they were able to contact the Ninja. Advising them that if they "couldn't change their circumstances, they should change themselves", they were able to provide the Ninja help in their attempt to take over the comet-bound ship. However, their communications were discovered by Pythor who lead a squad of Nindroids to attack Borg Industries. The four managed to escape to Garmadon's monastery and they re-established contact with the Ninja. The Titanium Ninja The Invitation Following Zane's memorial, Sensei Wu requested the remaining four ninja to train at Borg Industries, but only Lloyd came. Upon asking his nephew where the others were, he said the loss of Zane would affect them all and that it would either bring the team together or tear them apart. Wu later appeared at Garmadon's Monastery looking at the plans for the Destiny's Bounty. Versus While helping Nya rebuild the Bounty, he fell asleep from listening to her talk about her boy problems with Jay and Cole. He then questioned Misako about contacting Garmadon and the ninja and when she responded she hadn't, he decided to "expand their horizons", to which Nya set off in their backup vehicle the D.B. Express. Spy for a Spy He was mentioned by Dareth, who contacted him from the D.B. Express on Chen's Island. Spellbound While Misako attempted to contact Dareth and Nya using the computer in the Samurai X Cave, Wu made a pot of tea and offered some to her. In response, she berated him for being so calm when they didn't know where everyone was. Wu assured that he too was concerned, but had faith in Garmadon to guide them. The Day of the Dragon The Greatest Fear of All The Corridor of Elders Winds of Change Wu decided to retire from being a sensei and opened a tea shop - Steep Wisdom - with the help of the Ninja, Nya, and Misako. On the first day of business, Wu sent the Ninja to advertise in New Ninjago City. However, while they were serving their first customer, the Ninja returned and informed him that their elemental powers were gone. At that moment, Lloyd returned from the museum, only possessed by Morro. Wu instantly recognized his former pupil and ordered the Ninja to flee in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and knowing that Morro would be relentless until he obtained the staff, Wu made an imprint of the staff's secret message, then threw it off the Bounty to distract his former pupil. Morro however had disabled the ship and it crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. Wu ordered the Ninja to head to Stiix while he, Misako, and Nya returned to Steep Wisdom. Once there, he revealed to Nya that she was the Master of Water. Stiix and Stones Wu soon began Nya's training to become the Water Ninja, though she insisted she could aid the Ninja just as well being a samurai. Wu pointed out that a samurai was unable to perform Spinjitzu or summon an Elemental Dragon, and he summoned his own as an example. The sensei then presented her with the bucket challenge, wherein she had to fill a bottomless bucket completely full of water. This proved difficult for Nya and after trying all day, she gave up. Misako inquired if the day's training was a waste, but Wu noted that she had tossed the bucket into the pond, thus fulfilling her task by doing so. Kingdom Come Ghoultar was brought aboard the Bounty and Wu questioned the ghost along with Nya and Ronin. However, when the ghost refused to answer, Wu decided that the time would be better spent training Nya and the two left, leaving Ronin in charge of the prisoner. The Crooked Path Grave Danger Curse World - Part I Realizing they needed weapons to defeat the ghosts more than he needed his business, Wu sold Steep Wisdom and used the money to finance new vehicles from Cyrus Borg. As part of their plan to infiltrate Stiix and destroy the Realm Crystal before the Preeminent arrived, Wu and Misako drove a noodle truck up to the city gate where they were stopped by Bansha. Wu offered Morro one last chance to give up, but he was only met by laughter and thrown into a prison with several of the town's inhabitants. When the Ninja began their attack, Wu summoned his Elemental Dragon to destroy the prison. He lead the citizens to a waiting ferry where Wu watched to his horror as the Preeminent emerged, Lloyd apparently having failed his task. Curse World - Part II Skybound Infamous After learning of Clouse's search for the Teapot of Tyrahn, Sensei Wu traveled to the library of Domu to do more research on it. After learning about Djinns, he was promptly ambushed by Nadakhan, the latter seeking to imprison him. Calmly confronting the Djinn and casually noting Nadakhan's aroma of tea due to his imprisonment in the Teapot, Wu decided to test out his luck by wishing no one would be harmed in their fight, and in response Nadakhan moved their fight momentarily out of the time stream. Satisfied, Wu attempted to defeat the Djinn, but when Nadakhan used his teleportation and speed to evade him, Wu wished to have the power to defeat his opponents. As a result, he became so powerful that he would be able to destroy the planet in a single blow, making any attempts to destroy Nadakhan a disaster in that it would kill everyone else. After pretending to almost sneeze, scaring the Djinn, Wu humbly conceded defeat and wished it all away, being trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn alongside Clouse. Public Enemy Number One While confronting Misako, Nadakhan showed off the imprisoned Wu and Clouse in the Teapot of Tyrahn, before trapping Misako inside as well. Enkrypted After receiving the Djinn Blade from Khanjikhan, Nadakhan proceeded to shatter the Teapot of Tyrahn and absorb the souls of Wu, Clouse, and Misako inside it. Operation Land Ho! While exploring the inside of the Sword of Souls, Jay rescued Wu and the rest of his captured friends, freeing them from the blade in the process. The Way Back Welcoming his students, Wu would proceed to warn them that by defeating Nadakhan, the Djinn's magic would dissipate, causing the reconstructed Djinjago to fall onto everything below, causing untold devastation. Making a plan, he, Misako, Ronin, Skylor, Captain Soto, and Echo Zane headed down to New Ninjago City to help protect the citizens from the inevitable destruction. Later, when Djinjago began to collapse, he and the rest of the citizens watched in horror as the massive debris fell down. As a result of Jay's final wish erasing the events of the season, Wu would be placed back to his original location prior to his visit to Domu, presumably with no memory of what had happened. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 1 Shortly thereafter, Wu began to feel a sense of overwhelming darkness. At the same time, reports of missing fishermen off the coast of the Dark Island prompted Misako to want to investigate. As Wu sought to meditate on this approaching darkness, he hired Ronin to accompany here. After meditating at Steep Wisdom for a week, he was interrupted to a villager who had discovered the ruins of Misako's boat, with no sign of here anywhere. Searching the wreck, Wu discovered a note from Misako pleading to stay as far away as possible from the Dark Island. Ignoring her warning, Wu gather the Ninja at the Samurai X Cave to explain their mission. As the Ninja prepared the bounty, Wu collected an important piece of cargo which Kai and Jay brought aboard the ship. Shortly after setting off, the Bounty was struck by a lightning storm. In the chaos, all of the Ninja fell off the flying ship though Wu managed to crash it in the jungles of the Dark Island. Upon waking, Wu soon encountered Lloyd fleeing from a group of gorillas he had provoked. After helping the Green Ninja escape quicksand by using Airjitzu, the two returned to the Bounty and spent several days making it seaworthy once more. Although Lloyd wanted to search for Misako, Wu was adamant they sail up the River of Darkness to the Temple of Light. Dark Island Trilogy, Part 2 As Wu and Lloyd continued down the River of Darkness, the Green Ninja began to become affected by Dark Matter, thrashing out violently when they encountered a swarm of oversized bugs. Although Wu tried his best to keep him focused, it wasn't long before Lloyd jumped off the ship and ran into the jungle to search for his mother, leaving Wu alone on the Destiny's Bounty. As the river wove it's wave through the Jankikai Jungle, Wu meditated to resist the effects of the Dark Matter himself. Two days after Lloyd abandoned him, Wu was bitten by an infected insect which caused him to hallucinate into confronting a corrupted version of himself. Following his vision, Wu rested for , only sitting up when the Bounty arrived at a mysterious cave. Venturing inside, Wu discovered Clouse who turned out to be the mastermind behind the events on the island. The sorcerer captured Wu and explained his plan to destroy the Temple of Light and corrupt the entire land of Ninjago in darkness. Before Clouse could stop him however, Wu broke free and chased him out of the cave, though escaped in the Misfortune's Keep. Cole found Wu shortly after and explained the situation, though Wu insisted on taking the Bounty to the Temple of Light as it stored his secret tea crate. Day of the Departed Wu communicates with the Ninja as they rush towards a location, which turns out to be the Ninjago Museum of History, where they receive a tour of the new Hall of Villainy from Dr. Saunders. He and his students and family soon parted ways in order to honor those who had passed from Ninjago into the Departed Realm, with Wu visiting the ruins of the Monastery of Spinjitzu and having tea in remembrance of his father. However, the Yin-Yang Eclipse that coincided with the Day of the Departed that year allowed Yang to revive several villains, among them Morro, who confronted Wu at the monastery. However, Morro revealed that he had not come to fight, and instead revealed the truth behind Yang's intentions and his plot against the ninja. The two traveled back to the museum and met all of Wu's students except Cole, who had been tricked into bringing the Yin Blade to Yang's Temple; Wu and his students quickly left to go to Cole's aid while Morro returned to the Departed Realm. Though they were unable to help Cole physically, their arrival gave him the inspiration he needed to defeat Yang, who saw the error of his ways and sacrificed his own chance to become human again in order to enable Cole to do so. At Cole's suggestion, Wu and the others then took the restored Temple of Airjitzu as their new base. Students *Morro (formerly/first student and the Master of Wind) *Cole (second student and the Black Ninja) *Jay (third student and the Blue Ninja) *Zane (fourth student and the White Ninja/Titanium Ninja) *Kai (fifth student and the Red Ninja) *Lloyd (nephew, his sixth student, and the Green Ninja/Golden Ninja) *Nya (Kai's sister, his seventh student and the Water Ninja/Samurai X) Description Sensei Wu is an elderly man with a long white beard. He normally wears a white robe and a conical straw hat. In "The Day Ninjago Stood Still," he is shown to wear a small black skullcap under his hat. Occasionally, he wears a more elaborate white and black kimono with Chinese characters inscribed in gold along the left side. He is rarely seen without his bamboo staff or his tea set. In Winds of Change, he receives a new outfit which more resembles a sensei robe. In "Grave Danger," he gained a battle suit resembling a ninja uniform. When Wu was assimilated by the Overlord, his appearance changed drastically. His tan straw hat became metallic silver, his arms and legs were black, and his face was half metal, with a red eye. More cybernetics were visible on his torso, and both his staff and his beard were black instead of gold and white. Personality and Traits As a young boy, Wu was a bit irresponsible, refusing to retrieve his father's katana after losing it. Instructed by his brother to never put off what can be done today, he would watch, haunted, as the Great Devourer's venom began to corrupt Garmadon as a result of his procrastination, and would likewise remember his brother's words prior to his corruption for the rest of his life. When he became older, Wu became a more benevolent, generous person, being very reserved and noble and valiantly fighting for good. Having a kind heart, he brought in a homeless orphan named Morro and took care of him, discovering his fatherly instincts after considering the Master of Wind to be his son. However, he also had little patience for wrongful behavior, readily disapproving his adopted son's reckless actions and unanimously agreeing with his brother to banish the Anacondrai Generals to the Cursed Realm, and being highly protective of his father's name. Years later, officially becoming a Sensei, Wu would develop an incredibly eccentric and mysterious personality, often instructing others with cryptic hints and would often avoid being straight-forward, confusing everyone with his strange methods and ways. Wise because of his years of experience, Wu had an enormous amount of forethought and skilled intelligence, triumphing over several enemies as a result. Incredibly graceful, even when losing, Wu would be willing to sacrifice his life under any circumstances to protect others. Despite this, Sensei Wu also had a more silly, playful side. He enjoyed less reserved actions such as food fights and riding on ferris wheels and had a strange sense of humor even in battle, taking a little fun out of scaring Nadakhan into thinking he was about to destroy the planet and everyone as a result. However, Wu also had a past haunted by his mistakes, echoing his own brother's wisdom, and secretly reprimanding himself for the corruption of Garmadon and Morro. Appearances Notes *Sensei Wu loves to drink tea. *As a boy, Sensei Wu had the same hairstyle as Lloyd and Garmadon. As a teenager and young adult, he had a blond variant of Jay's hairstyle. *Wu was among the Elemental Alliance generals to banish Arcturus and the other Anacondrai leaders into the Cursed Realm following the Serpentine Wars. *Sensei Wu has the most recorded near-death experiences of any character in the show. *Sensei Wu can hold his breath for a really long time, due to his Spinjitzu powers. *His first student was Morro, although the Master of Wind eventually left and never came back due to his frustration in not being the Green Ninja. *His staff is revealed to be his father's staff in "Winds of Change." **The staff also contains the location of the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master from 3 symbols; the Airjitzu symbol, the Sword of Sanctuary symbol, and the third one defines the First Spinjitzu Master's Tomb. **It's revealed that Sensei Wu didn't know about those symbols. Gallery Sensei.png|Sensei Wu art-ninjago-carousel-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu 2015 poster Wu2.png|Sensei Wu on the LEGO.com products page lego-ninjago-minifigures-sensei-wu.jpg|Sensei Wu in Front, Side and Back 6610348639 ec8c238805.jpg Sensei-Wu-Black-Robes.jpg|Sensei Wu's Summer 2011 version. Sensei Wu.jpg|Spinner FigBattleWu.jpg|Battle Wu 70751 Wu.jpg|Exclusive 70751 Wu 250px-Sensei Wu.png MasterWuSmileDimensions.png TWu.png Wu2FinalBattle.png NSenseiWu.png|In Nindroids SenseiWuStanding.png|As seen in LEGO Dimensions WuCru_Mission1_572_350_v2.jpg|Wu on the Wu-Cru page on Lego.com WuCru_Mission5_572_350_v2.jpg|Wu on the Wu-Cru page on Lego.com WuMWDCGI.png In LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Season1Wu.png|Sensei Wu in the opening theme Season1bTeam.png Season3Wu.png|In Season 3 Season5Wu.png Season6WuMisako.png DoDWu.png|In Day of the Departed youngwu1.png|Sensei Wu as a child youngwu2.png Sensei Wu Spinjitzu.png|Sensei Wu's Spinjitzu tornado MoS02Wu.png MoS02WuDance.png MoS02WuWakes.png MoS15WuToken.png MoS02WuSword.png MoS40Wu.png|Wu in the Samurai Cave WuExplains44.png WuReads.png BattleWuTV.png MoS52SavedHim.png DoDLanternImportance.png DoDWuFig.png WuCruJoin.png Category:2011 Category:Main protagonists Category:Ninja Category:Sensei Category:Spinjitzu Category:Creation Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Garmadon/Wu Family Category:Heroes Category:Day of the Departed